


when i'm with you

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: {but be advised - participation is required}





	when i'm with you

They were always tired after shows.

That being said, hotel dates were few and far between, and Remington had to do what he could to make up for all the rest of the lost time, when they're on the road and can barely hold hands without being heckled. Remington shut himself in the bathroom the moment they entered the room, telling Luis he'd be back soon. It was abrupt, but it was Very Remington, and Luis sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through his phone as he waited.

Remington looked like a mess in the mirror: eyeliner smudged beneath his eyes, hair starting its slow descent down. He whipped his shirt off and placed his palms flat against his chest, feeling the black lace, contrasting against his skin. They'd done this before, it wasn't anything new, but he still felt anxiety nagging at the back of his mind as he undid his jeans and pushed them down, stepping out of them. He smoothed the short skirt down, over the panties, and held his breath for a moment before leaving the bathroom.

Luis glanced over at him and froze, eyes wide. Remington knew what he looked like, all long legs and lingerie and paleness all over; awkward, even. He resisted the urge to start laughing, trying to school his face into an innocent expression instead.

"Were - were you wearing those onstage?" Luis asked hesitantly, his eyes following the slight curve of Remington's waist down to the jut of his hipbones. The skirt barely brushed the tops of his thighs, narrowly covering the panties beneath. 

Remington did laugh then, tilting his head to the side. "Yeah." He put a hand on his hip, shifting his weight to one foot, posing a little. "What do you think?"

"Remington," Luis said, his voice taking on a firmer tone. "Come here." 

He obeyed fast, taking long strides over to Luis's side. He stands beside him, and Luis rests a hand on Rem's bare thigh, absently stroking his thumb against him. Rem stands still, keeps his hands to himself. Luis hadn't told him he could do anything more.

"Such a pretty boy." Luis murmurs, more to himself than to Remington, but he felt color rise to his cheeks nonetheless at the praise. "Such a brat though, too." He added, slapping Rem's thigh then, hard enough to make Rem suck in a sharp breath. "On your knees, please." Luis said then, even softer now.

Remington huffs, and Luis grips his thigh a little harder, digging blunt nails into his skin. Remington whined a little then, high in the back of his throat. "You're hurting me, _sir_." He grits the last word out, always the drama queen.

"Isn't that what you like?" Luis asked, his tone almost apathetic. He lets go, nudges Remington away until he has enough space to stand up. Remington looked down at him, pouting at Luis's answer. "Don't want to talk tonight? Funny, because I can't get you to shut up any other time, princess."

Remington rolled his eyes as Luis walked past him, over to where their bads were, tossed haphazardly near the closet. "I'll talk. Just don't wanna answer stupid questions." He responded, cocking his hip to the side. He could hear Luis behind him, but decided to not turn around.

"Baby," Luis cooed, presing a kiss to Remington's upper back, sliding his hands down Remington's arms. "You're misbehaving so much tonight and we barely started." He said, patronizing, trying to get Rem riled up.

Remington wasn't fast enough to pull away before Luis locked the handcuffs around his wrists, behind his back. "Fuck you, Luis." He said, not really meaning it as he pulled against the restraints.

"Shh, you know it's the other way around." Luis said, before asking him again to get on his knees. Rem whined again but eventually obeyed, kneeling as gracefully as he could manage with his balance thrown off. "There's a good boy." Luis praised, ruffling Remington's sweat-damp hair.

"Whatever." Remington answered, tilting his head back to try and look at Luis. He was gone again, and Remington shuffled on his knees to turn and face him. He leaned his shoulder against the bed, but sat up straighter when Luis returned to him, holding his collar.

Luis smiled at him, bending over to fasten it around Remington's throat, above the chain that he always wore. "Pretty." Luis said again, running a hand through Rem's hair, gripping the shorter locks at the back. 

Remington leaned forward, resting his head against Luis's jean-clad thigh. "I wanna," He whispered, breath hot against the material, dangerously close to the bulge at the front of Luis's pants. 

"You want to what?" Luis asked, pulling Rem's hair. "I like when you use your words, princess."

A part of Remington wanted to start up being bratty again, drag this on way longer than necessary. He knew Luis wouldn't praise him then, though, and he was getting desperate for the encouragement. "You _know_ ," Remington said, letting a bit of that desperation into his voice.

Luis pulled Rem away by his hair, made him sit back on his heels. "I have a guess, at least." Luis replied, smiling slightly at him. Usually, Remington would've already has his jeans undone, doing what he could, but the handcuffs seemed to have made him complacent. Luis watched him shift on his knees, trying to be patient. 

"Please." Remington whispered, staring up at him with round eyes. He longed to do it himself, to touch Luis, it was nearly unbearable. Luis began undoing his jeans as Remington repeated himself, begging, asking for it. His breaths were already coming in shaky, sharp gasps as he watched, lips parted. Rem leaned in when Luis was fully out, brushing his face across the tip, smearing precum against the plane of his cheekbone.

"Shit." Luis breathed out, gripping Rem's hair tighter to keep him still. Remington already looked wrecked, eyelids heavy, lips spit-slick and bitten, eyeliner smudges below his eyes. He fluttered his eyelashes, opening his mouth wider, pulling against Luis's grip, trying to lean in. Luis meets him somewhere in the middle, and Remington does too much too soon, letting Luis's cock slide in far, gagging hard. "Careful, baby. You need your voice." Luis said softly, listening to Rem's frustrated noise in response.

Remington's eyes narrowed as he eased up, flattening his tongue against the underside, keeping his bottom teeth covered. He was drooling already, down his chin, trying to set a slower pace for himself. He wasn't a stranger to this, but he knew Luis liked when he deepthroated him. It was fine when they were on break, when it didn't matter if Remington was getting his throat fucked up, but Luis was right - he had a show tomorrow, and he could only get away with so much.

Still, it was an easy slide deep into Remington's mouth, feeling his throat work around Luis's cock. Luis's hand slid down, hooking two fingers into the back of Remington's collar. He doesn't pull, but the threat is there, and it's nearly intoxicating to Remington. He wanted to ask, beg Luis to choke him until he feels dizzy, but he doesn't. Instead, he hollows his cheeks, pressing in further, trying to not gag. It wasn't as fun when he did it to himself.

Luis watches him, placing his other hand against Remington's cheek, stroking his thumb across the precum on his skin. Remington's breath catches and he chokes, tries to pull back, but Luis keeps his hand firmly on the back of Remington's head. He can feel Remington trying to swallow around him, refrain from gagging any more. It's too tight, too hot, and Luis breathes out Rem's name as a warning.

Remington knows the tone, and decides his throat could probably take it. Even if he was hoarse in the morning, it'd be worth it. He goes as deep as he can, and Luis cums with a rough moan, his grip in Rem's hair easing. Remington takes most of it in his mouth but pulls away, coughing hard as the rest landed on his face. He keeps his eyes closed, working through the coughs, and Luis kneels in front of him, grabbing his face. 

"Good boy, fuck, such a good boy." Luis was whispering, kissing Remington all over his face, tasting his own cum as he did. Remington blinked at him, smiling lazily at the praise. His lips looked puffy, eyes a little red from the intrusion on his throat. Luis thinks he looks beautiful just like this, a mess, _his_ mess.

"Love you." Remington answered, voice rough, catching Luis's lips for a chaste kiss in comparison to what had just happened. He leaned forward afterwards, resting his head against Luis's shirt, and Luis couldn't bring himself to mind how messy things were getting.

"I love you more." Luis said, kissing the top of Remington's head. His hands came to rest on Rem's waist, splaying across the span of skin between the bra and the waistband of the skirt. "You did so well, baby." He added, whispering near Rem's ear.

Rem nodded. Things felt fuzzy around the edges, and he hadn't even been touched by Luis yet, hadn't been able to touch himself. One of Luis's hands slid lower, to his hip, over the lace of the skirt. Rem bit his lower lip, hoping Luis could tell how needy he was at this point.

Luis pushed the skirt up Rem's thighs, brushing his fingers across the front of the panties. Rem made a soft noise, burying his face into Luis's shoulder. Luis stroken him absently through the material, and Remington cums fast, moaning Luis's name loud against him. It's a little disappointing, not being able to tease him more, get him out of the panties, but it's still beautiful and _Remington_ is still beautiful, shaking in his arms.

Luis praises him gently, undoes the handcuffs. Upon being freed, Remington throws his arms around Luis's neck and doesn't move again. Luis works around him, goes to undo the collar, and Rem says a "not yet", muffled by Luis's shirt. Luis settles on wrapping his arms around Remington, holding him close.

They stay like that for a long while, until Remington gets uncomfortable being in the panties he came in, and pulls away. He looked spent, tired but smiling. "We should clean up."

Luis nodded, brushing stray hairs away from Remington's forehead. He was a mess.

"Shower with me." Remington said, confident Luis would agree. He kissed Luis before the response could come, sliding his tongue into Luis's mouth, and Luis thinks he could kiss Remington forever.

**Author's Note:**

> :^) hi


End file.
